Aortic diseases, mainly including aortic dissection and aortic aneurysm, are very dangerous diseases, with a mortality higher than 50% after the diseases come on within 48 hours, and a mortality higher than 85% after the diseases come on within two weeks, so the diseases pose serious threats to the human health. With the arrival of the aging trend in China, the mortality rates will constantly rise.
Stanford A aortic dissection is one common disease among the aortic arch diseases and occupies about 70% of the whole dissection diseases. At the aortic arch, a human body generally has three arch branch vessels for supplying blood to the brain, and it is required to establish a blood extracorporeal circulation during a surgery to maintain the blood supply to the brain, so it is very difficult to perform an operation at the aortic arch. At present, in addition to thoracotomy, a hybrid method may also be utilized to implant a replacement stent at a lesion site of the aortic arch so as to treat the aortic arch diseases. The hybrid method combines a surgical method with an endovascular technique. Compared with the pure surgical method, there are few anastomotic stomas (generally only one), and the hybrid method not only may greatly shorten the time of a surgical operation and the time of a corresponding extracorporeal circulation and also significantly reduce the amount of bleeding, but also may avoid the damage to the recurrent laryngeal nerve during operation, so that it is advantageous for the postoperative recovery of patients and the improvement of safety and effectiveness of operations.
Although the hybrid method reduces both the time of operation and the difficulty of the operation in comparison to a pure thoracotomy, it is still required to recover the low body perfusion (e.g., femoral artery perfusion) after the vessel is completely anastomosed and to recover the flow of a cerebral perfusion through the right axillary artery to a normal flow. Therefore, the time of circulatory arrest and the time of the cerebral perfusion time which is less than the normal perfusion amount are still long, so the surgical risk is relatively high.